


Prudent

by notjustmom



Series: Epiphany [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sarah is not an idiot, in a prejohnlock world, possible missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah sends John home, telling him nicely he's an idiot, slightly before John realises he's been an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prudent

"I'm a big girl, you know."

"What?" John puzzled at her, wondering what he had done this time, as she shook her head at him, when they reached her door.

"I did enjoy our date, what more could a girl ask for? Chinese acrobats, almost got dinner, did get kidnapped-"

"Sherlock-damn-" John pinched his nose and sighed.

"No, he's charming, truly. I'm just being prudent, before I begin to care for you too much. I'm not much good at being a third wheel."

"Third wheel? No, he and I are just - " he stopped.

"Exactly. I saw how he looked at you, even as you chose to ignore it. You have tried to convince yourself that you want the wife and the two kids and the dog and the house in the suburbs. No, you weren't made for sitting in an office listening to babies fuss and pensioners whinge about 'the system', were you? You don't know how your face would light up when you would talk about him between patients, even as you complained about him, do you? No, of course you don't." She smiled as she shook her head at him and kissed his cheek, then rubbed off the bit of lipstick that remained. "Now, get back in that cab with him, and think a bit, really take a look at him, and consider what makes you truly happy. If you are honest with yourself, it won't surprise you too much. Now scoot, before he gets jealous."

John sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned away and saw Sherlock quickly look away, as if realising he had been watching something not meant for his eyes. John's breath hitched as he thought he saw a brief glimpse of something like hope mixed with sadness flash across his friend's beautif- oh. Yes, he did find him beautiful, and amazing, and oh, damn it, you idiot-

He pulled himself together enough to get back into the cab. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He waited for the snide deduction that always followed another failed attempt at dating, but none came.

"I am sorry, John. I liked her." He murmured as he looked down at his phone. "You must be starving, Angelo's? Or some Chinese?"

"No, let's just go home, I think I can throw together that thing with peas you like, yeah?" John turned his head in time to see a small grin light up his friend's chiseled profile and he realised how much he wanted to kiss him and know what those cheekbones felt like under his fingers.

"Where to, fellas?"

"221 B Baker Street," John spoke up. "Home."


End file.
